Some film and television fans love to explore locations where their favorite scenes were recorded in an attempt to view and experience in a physical location what they experienced in their favorite film or television program. For example, fans of the “Lord of the Rings” films may travel to New Zealand to see where their favorite scenes were recorded. In another example, fans of the “Game of Thrones” television program may travel to Northern Ireland to see where their favorite scenes were recorded. The fans may want to create an immersive experience where they see and have the same viewpoint as the director of the film or television program. However, after arriving at their destination, e.g., using a global positioning system (GPS) device, the fans may find it difficult to figure out the exact location and/or camera angles from which their favorite scenes were recorded. The location may also appear unfamiliar to the fans due to digital enhancement of the scenes after they were recorded. As such, the fans may be unable to recreate in real life scenes from their favorite film or television program.